Can Max control her self?
by chibikyuubi14
Summary: MAX TWI...CAN MAX RESIT THE SMELL? THE CULLENS FAMILY IS IN THE STORY..PLEASE R&R!RATED 'T!HOPE YOU LIKE IS ITS MY FIRST TIME WRITING MY VERTION.
1. Chapter 1

**MAX+TWI. CAN MAX RESIST THE SMEEL!! EDWARD FROM TWILIGHT IS PART OF THE BOOK AND THE CULLEN'S FAMILY!!!!OKAY IM A NEW WRITER AND THIS IS MY FIRST CHAPTER PLEASE!!! R&R! RATED T !! THX.**

Max POV

**We've escaped from the school and so far we've been flying over Arizona. For those who don't know we have wings. We are not ordinary teens se we've been living in a hell hole named the 'school' ever since we were born. My name is Max. Me, Iggy(he was blind), and Fang are all 14, Nudge is 12, Gazzy is 8 and Angel is 7. Nobody knows this ,but she's my favorite from the whole family I just love her so much. Anyways we desided to land near a little forest. I just couldn't stand the smell any longer.**

" I'll take first watch Max." anounce Iggy

"No Igg. Ill take take the first two watches." I told him,

"But, Max you had them the day before that and before that one" ugh. Why cant they just drop it.

"O-kay what about if I take first watch and half of the second watch and

Fang can have the rest 'kay"

Iggy shrugged "Fine by me" "as long as I sleep." he added with a smirk and went to lay next to

nudge. I felt Fangs eyes on me. I turned around to face Fang.

" I'll wake you up later, Fang. Go to sleep." I told him,

He gave me a long look before turning around and went to sleep besides angel. As soon as I was

sure they were asleep I went into the forest for a mid-night snack. Finally!! I don't think I could

of resist the SMEAL anymore.

Fang's POV

Why was Max acting so weired? Is Max keeping secrets fr--. WHAT AM I SAYING! Max

would never keep a secret from her BEST FRIEND!!.Ugh. I tried to relax. But failed that

attempt. After 2 hours I desided to stand up and take maxs turns. Max wasn't there! I nudged

Iggy,

" Hey do you here Max footsteps aroynd Igg,"

He groaned and said," No I don't hear Max's footstep's. why? Did something happened to her.

Were is she !?!?" Now standing around.

"I think shes gone."


	2. Chapter 2

Max POV

Aaaah. That was a good mid-night snack. When I saw a shadow besides the campfire I knew who it was. If you guessed Fang? You are correct. As

I got closer I saw that the whole flock was

awake and had worried faces. Did he really have to wake up !. I was starting to

get pissed of. Fang was looking out into the sky until he finally spotted me. I landed on the edge

of the cave I was going to talk to fang.

"Fang can I talk to you "he just nodded "alone" I said looking at the flock they all went to go play tag or something.

"Max, where were you? I woke up you weren't there." Fang said with his mask of no emotions.

" I-I went to do something," I said not looking into his eyes. I couldn't tell Fang.

"Where did you go Max in the middle of the night!Max!" Fang said almost . that did it if he didn't lower his voice I wil-

"MAX WHERE DID YOU GO?" Fang said furious now

"I cant tell you "_ Im sorry Fang, but only you knew._

"NOW YOU CANT EVEN TELL YOUR BEST FRIEND" he was furious. I was about to say I'm sorry Fang, but he cut me of which mad me mad" You know

just go, just go-"

Fang's POV

"NOW YOU CANT EVEN TELL YOUR BEST FRIEND" I was furious at her" You know just go, just go-"I saw hurt in her eyes and was quickly replaced

by anger and she cutted me off.

"IF THAT'S WHAT YOU WANT!!I'LL GO." she screamed at me while she graved her bag "Tell the gang I love them and that I'll come back Fang."

_NO,no,no,no_" Max I wasn't saying that you sho-"I started to say, but Max cutted me off again

"I'll come someday Fang!Bye.I love you!" Oh my God she tought I meant for her to leave. But she said that she'll come back. Now the problem is

how to tell the kids…

* * *

**SORRY THE CHAPTER TO SHORT BUT ILL TRY TO MAKE THEM R& COMENTS ARE GOOD EVEN IF THERE MEAN ONES **

**AS LONG AS THERE ARE NOT VERY HATEFUL OK! THZ. ANY WAYS I NEED TO THINK FOR MORE CHAPTERS!**

**-BYE **

**- JESSI-**


	3. Chapter 3

**FINALLY I HAVE UPDATED THE THIRD CHAPTER I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT BECAUSE IM**

**NOT REALLY SURE IF YULL LIKE IT OR NOT………DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW.**

**Max POV**

After I left I used my super speed incase fang decided to come after me. So while I was flying

over the sea I searched for land but got no luck. So I searched in my back pack for some cookies.

when I looked inside there was a dog inside. TOTAL!!! Fortunately for him I spotted land. We

were five miles away when he started to say 'please don't drop me Max'.

"TOTAL WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY BACKPACK!!!"I practically yelled at him.

"This is Fangs backpack not yours!! Even his black computer is hear!!" he told me calmly

I looked inside and SHIT!. How the hell did I get Fangs backpack? O crap angel she's going to

freak out when she finds out.

"Max I'm starving" Total complained.

I kept looking through the bag and found booms provably Iggy's or Gazzy's. I also saw-WHAT

THE HELL, when did Fang ever drew pictures of me so descriptive? Did he ever see me naked

Before? I'm sure he never did. Did he? I shoved that thought back and made a mental note to ask

him when ever I see him again.

"Max wheres the flock?" he said looking at me.

"I left," I told him calmly

"What?!! You just left what's wrong with you they need you. Are you even planning to go back?" total screamed at me.

"Yes, and if I were you I'v be nice to me" I worned him.

" don't leave me here max please" I smirked at him and put him back inside the bag.

**_____________ its mid-night__________________________________________________________________**

**Okay so my chapters are not so long but im really tring i really am..anyways pleaaaaaaaaase i need to **

**know if im writing a good story..**

**-JESSI-**


End file.
